


and i'll undress if you need it (but please don't need it)

by Plexus (toitsu)



Series: this house in not haunted [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, but just an excuse to further traumatise jimbo tbh, just implied bad things, mentions of plot, no explicitness, same shit as last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus
Summary: the truth, jim. those scratches weren't from coyotes.(sequel to absent mother)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'i'm your puppet' by gregory and the hawks

i.

_i listened to it a hundred times now, and i still don't know what to do._

(and each time, his voice made you sick to the bones – _meet me in the alley beside the theater –_ you'd rather _die_ than do that but – they have blinky and it's unthinkable that you'd just – leave him with them - )

_blinky made it clear – under no circumstances –_

but blinky is your _friend,_ your mentor, you can't – you will figure something out, you can't leave him there. even with no plan (yet) you know that, for your friends (if not for yourself) you will gear up, and face strickler. and the rest.

i.

_the truth, jim. those scratches weren't from coyotes._

there is more than _scratches_ , more than _bruises_ , there is pain like shards of glass all over your insides and there was _blood_ and – for a moment, you see white. white color of fear, or rage, taste bile burning in your throat, threatening to spill – _you are a_ doctor, _can't you figure it_ out, _can't you really look and_ see _what he's done to me –_

_tell me what is happening to my son._

and you – can't. not for all her worry and pain, because she will believe you, because it will hurt her more than anything else – _i invited him to my house and let him hurt my son –_

you look away and swear to yourself you will get rid of him tonight. forever.

i.

it takes a lot of willpower not to bolt when he appears, when he smiles and steps close. you ignore the fear and concentrate on business at hand – _where's blinky –_ ignore the goblin jumping on your back. you follow, you listen but don't really hear what he says, _thump thump thump_ of your heart fast and loud in your ears.

he promises to look after your mother and you bite back screams, _don't touch her, don't you dare come close to her –_ how _dare_ he, after what he's _done,_ how _dare_ he pretend he cares for her at all –

at least he lets go of his human skin when you fight, makes it easier to disconnect – and then he  forces amulet out of your chest, bends you over the bridge and forces your hand.

i.

it's a shock like icy water down your back, stopping your breath and heart and every thought in your head when he comes back.

but – you can fight back now – you can fight, and you remind him of that.

still, when he says – _i've decided i'm not done with you_ – you can't _not_ flinch, and remember in a flash, how it was dark, and he was heavy. and you were afraid. and it hurt. and his eyes were bright – and almost empty your stomach all over his desk. only the presence of third person in the room stops you from doing that. that, and the fact you would hate yourself forever if you show him _any_ weakness, now or ever.

after you retrieve the birthstone, you return to find his car in front of your home.

i.

_give me one good reason not to do away with you right now._

(and it better be hell of a good reason to boot, after all he's done – not just to _you_ but trollkind in general – working to bring gunmar back – that already puts him on a hit list, _no?_ – whatever he says, he is _done for_ – )

_any harm you do to me, will be done to your mother._

another moment of shock, worse than the first, pure crystaline shards in your bloodstream -

son of a _bitch_ how _dare_ he _–_ he talks, and talks, and demonstrates – just a finger cut but – your _mother –_ anything but that – and maybe he reads your mind, maybe you say it aloud – he turns to face you, smiles with all his teeth out – says – _lets go for a ride._

i.

you are armed this time, your amulet not a fake – but you are still _helpless,_ useless in the face of _that_ threat – and besides, you'd do anyhting to protect your mother – _not like this,_ a small voice in your head whispers, small and lonely and afraid –

he makes short work of your armor with his knives. takes your amulet but leaves it within easy reach, like a taunt.

but the worst, _the worst_ is – his poison green eyes, unchanging, staring – human mouth and hands he puts on you – the worst is that he still pretends he is not a _monster_ , top to bottom and inside out.

 


End file.
